


The Wish Mirror

by Lightofmylife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Other, POV First Person, just a cute story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightofmylife/pseuds/Lightofmylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will happen to harry when he discovers a really strange and intriguing mirror ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wish Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language so sorry if I made any mistakes >

[Harry is around sixteen here, it's his sixth year in Hogwarts]

 

It was around midnight and I was walking alone in the castle without thinking where I was going my mind was somewhere else, it wasn't only that I couldn't sleep but I didn't want to. It had been three hours now that my scar was hurting me, and I knew I wouldn't be able to bare another nightmare about Voldemort. So I just walked. I ended up in a huge room, a place I had never been before. It was filled with lost items. I was looking at them all closely just trying to forget about my scar. It was actually a good distraction. I found a chair with the hourglass hanging from it that Hermione had in third grade and the sweater that Ron's mom knitted him for his first Christmas at Hogwarts and I smiled at these memories. I am so happy to have them. 

Suddenly I heard the meowing of the cat of the caretaker, she was standing right in front of a door on which was written 'forbidden items'. So naturally I opened the door with a spell : to disrespect the rules had become a second nature for me, plus I was kind of curious. Well, this place wasn't really different from the other one, there were just less items. One in particular caught my eyes : it was a big mirror, called the wish-mirror, perhaps like in making a wish ? I didn't know why but I felt drawn to this mirror, maybe I could give it a try. So I stood in front of it and said :  
« I wish everything was different, I'm tired of being Harry Potter »  
Then I waited for about ten minutes but nothing happened. I was going to leave when I put my hand on the mirror and it passed through it, my whole body fell through it, like another dimension. 

I found myself in one of the many corridor of Hogwarts, it was the afternoon here. I decided to go back to Ron and I's bedroom to see what was going on. But when I reached what was supposed to be our room, there were other guys in there who told me this had never been my room and that I was wrong since I was in Slytherin and here it was gryffondor's rooms. Okay, so something was definitely going on and I couldn't find either Ron or Hermione. I hated Slytherin but I was really confused and maybe if I went to their part of the castle, I would find some answers. When I arrives there, everybody said «hello» to me, people I didn't even know, it was really weird, as if I was in an alternative universe. All of a sudden, I felt arms around me who pulled me in a tight hug, then I heard a voice « Harry, my love ! » immediately I recognized this voice. Before I could do anything the person kissed me on the lips and I was so surprised that I just froze there. When I felt a tongue trying to make its way to my mouth, that was too much, that was when I rejected him. Yes him ! Draco Malfoy was in front of me, with sadness on his face :  
« Why are you pushing me away? You usually like it wet babe ! »  
« What the hell was that ! Why are you doing this to me ? »  
« But babe I'm your boyfriend »  
« Your what? Jesus Christ ! Don't ever say that again and please stop calling me babe »

The last thing I saw was Draco hiding his tears because I ran away. So Draco and I were a «thing» in this world, how on earth did that happen ? I hated him, i knew hate and love were close but still... This is so confusing ! And why was I even thinking about that ? I needed to stop and find Ron and Hermione they will help me for sure ! Lost in my thoughts, I bumped into someone who happened to be...Voldemort. Without thinking I raised my wand ready to fight him, but he looked at me like he didn't understand what I was doing or like I was a total psycho : «hum...Harry are you ok?»  
« Don't play dumb with me Voldemort »  
« Harry why are you calling me that ?! I'm dumbledore the headmaster of this school »  
« You...what? »  
And I remembered I wasn't in my world, I wasn't the same Harry Potter, so it could be possible he was saying the truth. After what happened with Draco i could believe anything.  
« Harry you seem confused...let me escort you to your dorm »  
I was more than confused, but having Voldemort or "Dumbledore" who just looked like Voldemort to walk me back to my room was giving me goosebumps. So I answered :  
« no sorry, I I just need a nap and I'll be fine! » with no longer explanations i was gone.  
I was back again in the corridor of Gryffondor but Hermione and Ron where nowhere to be seen plus people were glaring at me. I tried the library to find Hermione since it's her favorite place in the entire world, but no she wasn't there either. I gave up sitting alone in the garden of the school, near the Quidditch field, when a ball hit me :  
« Aye ! » I shouted  
« Oh I apologize mister Potter! » came on ironic voice.  
« Ron, Hermione! » I smiled « I was looking for you all day! »  
But they didn't seem happy at all : « For what? For you and your boyfriend to play your tricks on us again uh? » Said Ron.  
« Or steal the quidditch field from us maybe » added Hermione  
« No, it's not...I... » But I didn't know what to say. What was I expecting? Of course they weren't my best friends in this world.  
« You seem...confused? » Asked Ron searching his words.  
« Come on Ron. He's not worth it, let's go ! » Ended Hermione.  
And just like that they were gone.  
"Confused" that was the understatement of the year! First, Draco kissed me, then Voldemort was Dumbledore and finally Hermione and Ron hated me. I think that was the worse. But I knew what I had to do now, what I needed to find out and what I learned from it. After searching in all the castle, I finally found it : the mirror. I stood right in front of it, with my hand on it and spoke :  
« Fine, the first time I came here I was tired of being me, tired of fighting Voldemort, I wanted something different no matter what. But I know now that it matters, the decision that I take makes the person I am. So I want to choose my friends, be the one I was before, the real me. I don't want to escape myself anymore.»  
I passed through the mirror and fell on the ground, but this time with a smile on my face because I knew I was back into my world.


End file.
